1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly to a register control apparatus for a separation type terminal in a wireless communication system.
2. Background of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a CDMA basic type terminal of the background technology. As shown therein, the background W-CDMA basic type terminal includes a microprocessor 11 for controlling operation of a system, a decoding logic unit 12 for decoding a control instruction of the microprocessor 11 and interpreting the decoded instruction signal, and a register 13 for storing data.
The above-described W-CDMA basic type terminal (decoding module 20) includes the decoding logic unit 12 and the register 13 in a module. In addition, there are further provided a modem module, a subscriber interface module, an RF module, etc., which are not shown in FIG. 1.
Multiple modules 20 controlled by the microprocessor 11 are connected by a bus and are controlled by a chip select signal, a read signal and a write signal, which are control signals from the microprocessor 11.
The microprocessor 11 reads data stored in the register 13 of each module 20, checks the state of each module 20, writes data used for the next operation into the module register 13, and instructs the next operation of the module.
In the above-described operation, an address bus, a data bus, a chip select signal (CS), a write signal (WR) for writing data into a register, and a read signal (RD) for reading data from the register are used.
In the read operation, the microprocessor 11 generates an RD signal to the module 20 for reading data, and a particular module 20 is selected in accordance with the CS signal. An address which will be read from among the addresses of the register 13 appears at the address bus, and the data read from the register appears at the data bus. At the same time, the data which appears at the data bus is read based on the generated RD signal.
In the write operation, the microprocessor 11 generates a WR signal to the module 20 for writing the data, and the module 20 is selected in accordance with the CS signal. An address which will be written among the addresses of the register 13 appears at the address bus, and the data which will be stored in the register 13 appears at the data bus. The data which appears at the data bus is written into the designated register.
However, in the background method, when the master unit and the slave unit are distanced by a few meters or hundreds of meters like the W-CDMA WLL separation type terminal, the above-described construction results in series problems such as: (1) it is impossible to transmit the address bus, data bus, CS signal, RD signal, and WR signal; and (2) when a new protocol is adapted between the master unit and the slave unit, a new microprocessor is needed in the slave unit for processing the protocol. In addition, in both cases the design of the system must be changed due to the decreased compatibilities with the software.
An object of the invention is to solve at least the above problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages described hereinafter.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a register control apparatus between a master unit and a slave unit for a W-CDMA WLL separation type terminal which is capable of controlling two remote terminals by providing a transmission path between the master unit and the slave unit and sharing data between registers.
To achieve the above object and other objects, there is provided a register control apparatus between a master unit and a slave unit for a W-CDMA WLL separation type terminal which includes a mirror register of a master unit, a register of a slave unit, a framing logic unit for periodically transmitting and extracting data by the master unit and the slave unit through a time slot, and a transmission path for connecting the master unit and the slave unit.
To achieve further objects of the invention, there is provided a method of controlling a slave unit in a separation type terminal in a W-CDMA WLL system wherein data is transmitted between the master unit and the slave unit such that data contained in the master unit is the same as data contained in the slave unit, the slave unit is located remotely from the master unit, and the slave unit is controlled by the master unit based on data stored in the master unit and received from the slave unit.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.